


Why?

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon tries to come to terms with Sansa's deal with Petyr Baelish.





	Why?

“Sansa, why would you place us in his debt?!” Jon demanded.

“Because we didn’t have enough men, because we were about to fall because…”

“Because you weren’t willing to trust me!” Jon snapped, his anger seething from his body.

“I trusted you! I just didn’t trust the plan!” Sansa screamed back.

“How convenient,” Jon sighed. 

“It’s the truth!” Sansa cried. 

“It’s still left us owing Petyr bloody Baelish a hell of a lot!” Jon snapped.

“I couldn’t help but…” Petyr said as he walked into the great hall.

“I don’t remember inviting you into this conversation!” Jon yelled as he swiveled to look at Petyr.

“Petyr, this isn’t a good time and…” Sansa started.

“As far as I can see, you Jon Snow, and your men, would be dead had it not been for the Knights of the Vale,” Petyr said slyly.

“Yes, and thank you for that,” Jon said sarcastically.

“And Sansa is correct, you are in debt to me,” Petyr said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Thank you for that helpful reminder!” Jon snapped again.

Sansa placed a calming hand on his arm. “Don’t.”

“I can clear this debt up quite nicely,” Petyr said as he eyed Sansa. “Sansa and I are to be married. When that happens, Winterfell will not longer be in my debt.”

Sansa felt Jon’s muscles tense underneath her hand. 

“If you think that I will…” Jon began.

“Thank you Lord Baelish for your offer. We’ll think about it,” Sansa interrupted.

Petyr Baelish turned on his heel and left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

“Jon…” Sansa said softly.

Jon pulled away from her harshly and walked toward the table where they normally ate. He braced his hands against it and stared down at the wood.

“You are not going to marry him!” Jon roared.

“Jon, I knew when I asked…”

“Do you want to marry him?” Jon asked as he turned to face her.

“No, of course not!” Sansa yelled.

“Then why did you just say…?”

“Because all I have is myself,” Sansa cried. “I can’t fight with a sword, but I can bargain with myself!”

Jon marched toward her and grabbed her forcefully by her arms.

“How dare you!” Jon roared as he shook her. “You cannot make those bargains!”

“Why?!” Sansa cried as tears spurted from her eyes. “Why can’t I?!”

Jon lunged forward and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind as their mouths assaulted each other in what was a fiery and angry kiss.

“Because you are mine,” he said out of breath when they parted. “I had you yesterday, you woke naked next to me this morning, and tomorrow you will warm my bed.”

“But Jon…” Sansa said softly.

“You are mine,” Jon said with conviction as he stared into her eyes.

Sansa looked back and sobbed.

“And you are mine,” Sansa whispered back.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. No Petyr Baelish was fucking this up.


End file.
